


A Christmas to Share

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Christmas 2015 [1]
Category: Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Masashi leaves his final Christmas preparations to the last minute yet again, Yuki can't help but feel a little annoyed. Why did Masashi never remember that Christmas Eve was supposed to be a night they shared together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas to Share

Placing the pile of shopping bags down on the sofa Masashi fell back into the arm chair and swore he would never go shopping again. Yuki had been right. Christmas eve was not the best time to buy gifts, but he had gone and left half his shopping to the last minute. Just like he did every year.

“You've been gone for hours,” Yuki remarked as he entered the room and found his lover slouching in the chair. It was clear Yuki longed to say 'I told you so' but knew better than to say it out loud.

“Don't remind me,” Masashi complained. “I've got to wrap all of those presents as well.”

“Are you sure?” Yuki asked, “Didn't you buy any gift bags?”

“I forgot,” Masashi admitted. He sucked at wrapping presents. With the exception of easy presents like books or DVD's he always made a mess of the whole wrapping process. “You have spare paper don't you?”

“Some,” Yuki admitted. He was annoyed with him, Masashi realised. He was doing well to hide the fact but he knew Yuki too well to be fooled. Damn it! He had promised Yuki a romantic date hadn't he? He hadn't realised how much it meant to his lover. They were spending all the week together, but Yuki had gotten his hopes up and he had crushed them.

“If you lend me some I'll make it worth your while,” Masashi bargained. “And if you help wrap the presents, I may let you unwrap something of yours.”

“What kind of something?” Yuki asked, intrigued by Masashi's offer.

“I think you know exactly what kind of something,” Masashi replied with a sly smile. Yuki might protest it, but buying him with sex was easy. All it took was the promise he was going to put in slightly more effort than usual and Yuki was all his.

“I'll get the paper,” Yuki said with false reluctance, “Either way we both know I'm going to end up wrapping all these presents for you.”

“Only because you love me,” Masashi reminded him. Now, just for the best way to show it.

 

Yuki stepped into the bedroom knowing Masashi would have made an effort tonight. As he had expected Masashi had completely failed to remember than Christmas Eve was supposed to be about couples. His lover just didn't have much interest in romance and forgot that others did. It was a trait Yuki had accepted about his lover right from the start and it wasn't like Masashi didn't make up for it in other ways. He was sweet, generous and caring even in his blackest of moods. He felt safe in Masashi's arms and loved how he never had to make an effort to keep the others attention or love. Masashi loved him for the everyday moments and for just being himself. That didn't mean though that they didn't make an effort in the bedroom. Here was how they could truly show their love and devotion.

“You lit candles,” Yuki noticed. “Are you ill?”

“Must be,” Masashi agreed, “Look I have edible massage oil too.”

“And this makes up for leaving me to wrap the presents for you?” Yuki teased. “I have to say you don't think much of me do you?”

“I think the world of you, come here and I'll show you,” Masashi suggested. Not wanting to ruin anything by false anger Yuki stepped into Masashi's arms and accepted his lovers quick kiss. Just the briefest touch of lips could chase away all his worries. He was with Masashi, he was home.

Keeping the kiss sweet and slow Masashi worked on undressing Yuki as his lover returned the favour. To think Yuki had wanted to go out before. Did Yuki ever stop to realise that leaving this bedroom when they could be sharing it together was never something he really wanted? Yuki might talk about romance and love, but he was as sexually driven as Masashi himself. This bond between them could never get tired or old.

Whispering encouragement into Yuki's ear, Masashi watched Yuki crawl onto the bed and lie on his stomach. Such a perfect view of his naked body. He'd been in that ass so many times but he was always ready for another go.

Following him Masashi knelt beside him and warmed some of the oil in his hands. It smelt like peppermint, blending with the chocolate scented candles until the whole room smelt like a sweet shop.

Gently he began to massage the oil over Yuki's body, frequently leaning down to lick away a trail of the sweet tasting oil. Yuki was delicious, he thought pleased that his last minute purchase had turned out so well. Unable to resist he ran his tongue up Yuki's spine, watching the his pleasured response before moving further down and licking one ass cheek after another.

“I want to devour you whole,” Masashi confessed, massaging where he had just licked with a firm but gentle touch.

“Then do so,” Yuki encouraged as he rolled over onto his back. Aroused already, Masashi noticed with more than a little pleasure at this revelation. He knew what Yuki wanted and wasted no time pouring massage oil over the others arousal. Gently he began to massage the other but it was Yuki's balls that he embraced with his tongue. Ignoring the others arousal entirely now he sucked and licked the other determined to get the other to beg and moan.

Lying back Yuki closed his eyes and felt his need for Masashi grow to an all consuming desire to be as close as possible with him. His body betrayed any attempts to play it cool as he moaned and reached for his own length to try and feed his needs. Before he could though strong hands were holding him back, bringing his arms above his head and securing him to the headboard. Had they left the handcuffs there again, or did Masashi sneak in here and keep reapplying them ready for moments like this. He enjoyed mild bondage to a degree, but Masashi was obsessed with it.

“You be good,” Masashi scolded in a light hearted tone, “You cum when I allow it. Understand?”

“Masashi,” Yuki moaned, “Please, I was so close.”

“I know,” Masashi answered, gently stroking Yuki's hair as the other felt his need die down just a little. It was comforting being with Masashi, even with a burning need to take this further. A need he could see Masashi shared.

Masashi's lips returned to his own, slowly working onto his chin and down his neck. He let out a soft moan of contentment despite his fantasies of pushing Masashi down on the bed and punishing him for being so cruel.

Finally the kisses began to work their way down his chest. So painfully slow. He begged Masashi to hurry, but the other played death and continued his lazy pace down his body. Finally, after surely what had been a millennia, those enticing lips took in his arousal. With a jerk of his hips he wasn't even control of he forced his way deep in Masashi's mouth. Oh it was beautiful to be devoured like this. Like watching living art. He wouldn't last long, not this time. He came suddenly, harder than he had done in a long while. The delayed orgasm had been worth the torturous wait and from Masashi's smug smile he knew his lover knew it.

Fingers slipped over his thighs and Yuki spread his legs eagerly. Oh yes, he was ready for more and he wasn't ashamed to show Masashi how eager he was. Their eyes met in mutual understanding as Masashi moved his hand away and began to coat his long talented fingers with an ample amount of the massage oil.

“Doesn't that make terrible lube?” Yuki worried. He was sure he has read something like that, but it wasn't like his lover to make such an amateur mistake.

“It destroys condoms,” Masashi replied, “And can lower sperm count but it makes a good lube otherwise. Don't you trust me?”

“Everyone makes mistakes,” Yuki said, his voice laced with pleasure as a lubed finger slipped inside him.

“Not me,” Masashi corrected, “Not in the bedroom.”

“Not ever,” Yuki agreed. Not with him anyway. There had never been anything but deliberately caused pain between them. The rest was pure pleasure like the sensation now of Masashi running his finger over sensitive nerves deep inside him. He forgot about all worries, all concerns and simply enjoyed the attention.

Masashi prepared Yuki quickly, desperate now for his own pleasure. Why did Yuki have to be so irresistible when he was tied up like this? It made it so hard for him to play nice, but he meant what he had told Yuki. He would never allow his emotions to ruin anything in the bedroom.

Still, the moment he was sure Yuki was ready he pushed his length deep inside the other and began to thrust at a steady pace. It felt so good and Yuki clearly felt the same way. Pulling Yuki's legs up so his feet rested on his shoulders he moved deeper still, moaning as loud as Yuki as their bodies rocked together in this ultimate act of love. As he felt his own orgasm coming he wrapped his hand around Yuki's length and began to stroke him hard and fast. His own movements becoming frantic until all he could see were stars of pleasure and all he could here was Yuki crying out his name.

 

Much later they were curled up together, watching some classic Christmas films happy to simply be in each others company. He could still smell the oil on his fingers, despite the quick shower they had both had. It reminded him of Yuki now, a memory he hoped he would always cherish.

“I don't think Santa's going to get me a present this year,” Masashi admitted.

“Why, have you been bad?” Yuki asked.

“No, I just think I still owe him for bringing me you.” Masashi said. He hadn't meant it to sound so sappy or romantic. It was just how he felt and yet the smile Yuki gave him suggested he had said something extraordinary.

“See, you can be romantic,” Yuki teased, “Which means I get to be the sex starved fool and beg that we can do something like tonight all over again.”  
“Always ruining the mood with sex,” Masashi mock complained. “Very well, next time we have sex I'll hold back your pleasure for hours.”

“Perhaps not hours,” Yuki worried. If anyone was capable of something like that then it would be Masashi.

“Days then,” Masashi corrected. “Until you've melted like the snow you're named for and all I have left it a puddle of water on my bed. Only then will I let you cum.”

“I'm counting on it,” Yuki warned him with a soft smile. This was turning out to be the best Christmas eve he had ever had, and they hadn't even left the house.


End file.
